Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat (erictom333)
Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat is a fanon spinoff of Super Smash Bros. Combat featuring a diverse array of Fantendo characters. TBA Gameplay Coming sometime! (read: when I buy SSBU, if I buy SSBU) Modes Smash Versus Your basic, run-of-the-mill fight with 2-4 fighters, of which some (or all) can be AIs. The rules can be customised to your personal settings. Tournament Up to 64 players compete in a bracket. Online Same as Smash, but online. There are a few rulesets available to choose from. Arcade Fight your way through 5 characters and (usually) one boss. See here for theroutes that each fighter takes. Recon Fight to acquire spirits. Fighters Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat starts off with 11 characters (Unten, Strafe, PalmMan, Pesh, Zerita, Aingeru, Rachel, Bowie, Leah, Fera and Silver). There are a total of 63 characters in the game, each with their own unique moveset and playstyle. Alternate Costumes Every fighter has 7 distinct alternate costumes. See here for info. Unlocking Fighters #13 through #65 are not available by default, and must be unlocked. As a rule of thumb, fighter #n unlocks fighter #n+11, though there are exceptions (due to the gaps in the roster). The full unlock trees are: *Unten → Doomulus Grime → Kyrios → Valerie → Jura-Pek → Lucius *Strafe → McBoo → Sia → Aero → Xazalea → Thrusterhound *PalmMan → Volt → X-Ray → Zellen → Bynde → Cassandra *Pesh → Mioda → Sakeena → Tigzon → Nyxiel → Anthony *Zerita → Meta-Form → Aurora → Reten → Alec → Millyrain *Aingeru → Reptflux → Tess → Palutena → Caleb → Redge *Rachel Harel → Mika Sho → Crow → Kaiden → Janka → Storm *Bowie → Scotch → Amy → Nightless → Glenn → Simone *Leah → Umbra → Tayshaun → Nycho → Lumino *Fera → Hama → 3.14 → Bunea → Felicity *Silver → Riddle → Mynis → Voidmato → Vessa Stages Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat has 19 stages to choose from, each with different shapes and hazards. Bosses Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat has 8 bosses, fought in Arcade mode. Items Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat has 14 different items, any of which could fall from the sky at any time (provided items are turned on.) Summoner Orb characters When a Summoner Orb is attacked, one of the following 18 characters will be summoned. Spirits Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat has over 200 spirits. See here. Trivia *Silver Zin, Scotch, Kyrios, Valerie, Aero, Nyxiel, Lumino, Thrusterhound, Redge, and Storm's movesets were partially or entirely copied from their respective games (COLD❄BLOOD, Draco Duel, (an earlier draft of) Creatures of the Spectroverse,and KillGames). *Many moves were copied from Fantendo Smash Bros. Nil, Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, and Fantendo Fisticuffs. *Millyrain's moveset credit to User:MrYokaiandWatch902. *Amy's and Tayshaun's movesets was taken from a draft of a (likely cancelled) Smash game. *Ella Metals and Andy Pasta were originally planned for the game, but were cut due to . *Cassandra and Anthony's movesets were taken from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate x TimeStrike. *Tigzon and Nightless' movesets were taken from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate x Tigzon. *Simone art, Rage Soda image and KillGames series logo credit to User:CrackaboLazy4090 *Please do not click on this link. Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Games Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat (erictom333) Category:Erictom333's stuff Category:Nintendo Switch 2 (erictom333) Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games